yestrazfandomcom-20200214-history
Yestraz Island
Pre-History Yestraz Island is a large island which was part of a series of islands that over millions of years drifted away from the others. It is a multiclimated environment, with the northern parts having snow and glaciers year round. The southern most parts are a rainforest like environment. Largest middle region gets a large amount of rainfall with only a small desert in the western most There are three smaller islands which are off the coast. Draconic Migration Many thousands of years ago dragons migrated to the island and it became a mighty kingdom of Dragon kind. They lived together, chromatic, gem, and metallic in a relative harmony for many years. The civilization of this time is known very little about save that at one point the avatars of Bahamut and Tiamat were both present on the island, and often times this would be the neutral ground in which they would discuss affairs effecting all of dragonkind. Humanoid Arrival roughly 10,000 years ago, elves, humans, and other humanoid species began to migrate to the island. Their home had started to sink into the ocean and fleeing that catastrophy landed on Yestraz, then called "Dragon" isle, as it was the home of tens of thousands of dragons. From there the two dragon gods saw an opportunity to tip the scales in their favor, and using mortal knights began to renew their conflict. In exchange for service, the humanoids were allowed to live on the land and quickly began to multiply of the next several centuries. Draconic Uprising Roughly 6,000 years ago, the land was starting to be pushed to it's limits as the humanoid populations were reproducing faster than the land could keep up. s the mortals began to war with themselves, dragons became increasingly involved and also became casualties as they would be captured and forced to be mounts. This angered both Bahamut and Tiamat so greatly they put aside their differences and enslaved man. Bahamut subjugated them with the belief that one day they would gain wisdom, and seeing the error in their ways live in a greater harmony. Tiamat on the other hand viciously enslaved the people to do her bidding. First Draconian War 5,000 Years later there was another war as the thoroughly subjugated mortals were being used as cannon fodder. Seeing this as repressive and wrong, a band of chosen heroes Lady Rodaire, Baron Maraver, and Archamge Yestraz rallied the mortal forces and lead a campaign against the dragons. This genocidal campaign was though to have completely killed all of them, but rumors persisted that a few were missed. Over the next 1,000 years all traces of dragons legacy were removed, and any remaining dragons were ruthlessly hunted down and executed by an elite group loyal to the new founded empire called "the Greyhounds". Second Draconian War This war was between multiple factions. The first was the legion of the scale, which believed humans to be a blight and sought to wipe all humanoids off the face of the continent. The second was the Cult of the Dragon. Originally shrouded in mystery, it was revealed King Yestraz had become a lich, and then possessing the body of one of the slain dragons from the first draconic wars arose to become a dragonic death god seeking to transform everyone in the world into undead, which then would be ruled by the superior draco-liches and other undead dragons. The Third was the Empire, which sought to eliminate all dragons and maintain order throughout the land. The Forth was the Metallic Order which sought an alliance and co-existance of dragons and mortals in a new age. Lead by the heroes of the second draconian War (the Party) they eventually overthrew the kingdom and established a new order Feudal Age After the success, and Baron Maraver and Lady Rodaire departing the mortal realm and Yestraz being destroyed a series of lords took land and formed their own loosely affiliated king and queendoms. They were all in some way allied to Queen Zarina, who married Siri and the two ruled the portion along the coast containing the capitol of what was Lady Rodiare's land, Brightheart.